


Tune up day.

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bath time at the citadel, unnecessary amount of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six likes wash day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune up day.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a thing on Tumblr but it quickly it quickly got out of hand. Blame them not me.

Six had come to enjoy what had come to be known among the war boys as ‘tune up day’. The day that they all would gather in the large stone room where water came down from holes in the roof to wash away all the dirt, blood, and whatever else their bodies accumulated in the days past. If their hair had begun to grow back enough to be able to tell the color it was the day they would shave it off once again. A lot of other war boys hated it, didn’t like seeing their identities washed away even for just a few moments. Others enjoyed it a little too much, they saw it as an opportunity to nearly drown their friends when putting them in headlocks. The organic has had to patch up many boys who had underestimated the slippery stone underneath their feet when they excitedly ran towards their friends. Six himself enjoyed it for a different reason. 

 

He had woken up to the sounds of excited whooping/annoyed groaning of the other boys and knew what day it was. Of course Blind was already awake being such a light sleeper, just laying with his head propped up on his elbow looking at him. Any other day his lancer would already be gone off to tend to his pups and it was a nice change to have him there when he woke up. Even if his staring was a little off putting. Six patted the top of his head and knew they would both have to shave their heads again. Blind’s soft black fuzz was growing out once again as was the light blonde patches atop his own. Sometimes he wondered what his hair would look like if he just let it grow, probably like a weakling. 

 

“Should 'ave woken me.” He grumbled quietly as he tried to escape Blinds clutches. His much taller partner shrugged the best he could before literally rolling out of their bunk. Six sighed quietly to himself, one of these days Blind wasn’t going to be able to catch himself and go splat on the floor. Getting up the more conventional way and forgoing his boots he followed Blind to the wash room. 

 

Once they were actually inside the room it was mostly packed with bodies. Some already were already clean heading off to the next room over to dry in the sun. Once again Six ran his hand over the patches of hair he had growing in around his burn scars before pulling the out the sharpest knife he had and got to work. He quietly wondered if he ever had his hair grown out long before he was found out in the desert and turned into a war boy. Wondered what he looked like before the accident that caused him to forget even his own name. It didn’t matter he knew that it didn’t matter because he had all the instincts war boys needed and he didn’t need his memories to ride glorious into the gates of Valhalla. He looked over to Blind who was humming an unknown melody gently to himself while shaving away his own hair. 

 

When he was done he placed his knife back in it’s sheath attached to his belt before discarding the belt itself in a small pile. His pants soon joined the pile along with his bandana ready to step under the dripping water. Blind who had a little more difficultly with his hair was now trying to quickly rid himself of his pants so Six wouldn’t leave him. Six definitely didn’t laugh at him when he got his foot stuck and nearly tripped himself. Which, if he didn’t have that much leg he wouldn’t have that problem honestly and no Six was not bitter about his partner’s height. 

 

The first time the water touched skin it was simply a shock to the senses. The contrast of desert heated skin and freezing water made Six jump every time. As long as you stayed under the spray it really wasn’t as bad as the pups made it out to be. He’d been around before when Blind had to scrub down the pups who squirmed like they were dying. For some reason Six found that scrubbing off all the clay was weirdly relaxing but still not his favorite part of tune up day. After washing his face clean he stepped back out of the water making room for others and gathered his pants. He went into the next room to wait for his partner. 

 

Even without his clay Six could easily pick out his lancer, he had most all of his body committed to memory. Yet, he somehow always seemed to forget how dark Blind’s skin actually was under all his war paint. It made the silver ring he had through his nose stand out even more and the scarification of twin pistons across his back seem even darker. Six had no ideas about beauty or whatever soft words people would use to describe the imortan’s wives but he definitely knew his lancer was the most shiny and chrome thing out there. Blind was shaking his head side to side trying to get rid of the water still clinging to him. 

 

“Don’t do that, ya look ridiculous.” He huffed. Blind smiled at him stepping even closer. 

 

“Not as ridiculous as you do with these.” He said tracing the freckles that stood out against his skin with his thumb. Six batted his hand away frowning. 

 

“S’ not ridiculous.” He said retrieving the piece of shiny scrap metal from one of his many pants pockets he used when he fixed his war paint. Okay, maybe with them all over his face as they were he looked a little ridiculous. Paired with his round cheeks it made him look a bit like a pup, he was glad they were most always covered. Blind took hold of it and quickly placed a small kiss on his lips. Six blinked rapidly at the unexpected but not unwelcome sensation. He spared a glance around the room to make sure none of the other boys had noticed the open display of affection, luckily no one was paying them any mind. 

 

“You’re right, ya look like a kamikraze war boy.” Blind placed the mirror back in his hands before going off to get the clay. Watching his partners back retreat further into the sea of boys he gave a rare smile. Openly ogling his lancer was definitely his favorite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Have this for today instead of a new chapter of "Growing up pup"


End file.
